


In the Details with the Devil

by w3djyt



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Future Fic, Lite Brite Space Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3djyt/pseuds/w3djyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when they're on the same side, Hal Jordan and Thaal Sinestro will never completely agree on anything.</p>
<p>[[ Basically just an excuse to have married couple banter between two men who are very used to navigating battles together. </p>
<p>Also bonus Simon Baz! ]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Details with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraExecution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraExecution/gifts).



“For the record, this is entirely _your fault_ ,” Hal snapped.

A crash of metal and light reflected soundlessly off the grid of green before him.

“I fail to see how this situation is of my own making.”

Yellow light rocketed towards their attacker, morphing into a nightmare of claws and fangs as it spiraled around the green construct. The attacking ship dented under the constriction, energy shields flickering in and out of sight beneath the crushing hold of the jagged energy creature. Sinestro came to a stop at Hal’s left, sharing half a glance before twin blasts of yellow and green light punched into the attacking ship head on.

“ _You_ wanted to _talk_ to them,” Hal growled through gritted teeth. The halo of green light surrounding him flared and burst down the line of energy slowly pressing into the hull of the enemy ship until the metal crumpled beneath the force.

“Because they didn’t want to deal with _you_ ,” Sinestro reminded, a deeply satisfied grin forming when an explosion ripped through the ship in their grasp. His own construct doubled down, tearing the giant vessel asunder in a shower of metal and fire.

“Which is why this _can’t be my fault_ – two o’clock!”

Another green shield snapped into place, this time amorphous and concentrated on the sustained blast on their position. A tug at Hal’s waist was his only warning before he was forcibly yanked out of the line of fire. The blueish light crackled and arched into the space beyond them as Hal instinctively spun to follow its trajectory.

“Focus, Jordan.”

“But they-”

“Moved the moment we started our attack. Pay attention.”

“Absolutely _not_ my job.”

Sinestro attempted not to smirk at the cheeky grin Hal flashed him. By then, it was a lost cause. He spun to follow after the streak of green left in the man’s wake: a dizzying drag of afterburn littered with ion symbols and little else. A sure sign that in spite of the adrenaline and concern and flippant nature of his commentary, Jordan was entirely focused on the battle raging around them.

Well, his part in it, at any rate.

Thaal’s mood soured sharply, however, when he saw where his fellow leader had gone. He sighed at the sight. Just when he thought they were making progress.

“You _can’t_ be serious, Jordan.”

“ _This_ is definitely in the job description, don’t even start.”

 Sinestro disdainfully eyed the disabled escape pods being carefully caught up in brilliantly green webbing. “They are trying to _destroy_ _us_.”

“They are fighting a _war_ ,” Hal corrected, drifting lower to get a better view of the evacuation underway from the hulking startship he and Sinestro had torn apart moments before.

“A war they will _lose_.”

“So let them lose! That’s no reason for them to _die_.” The afterburn kicked up again, now populated with visages of friends and –

Sinestro could practically _feel_ the comparison before he _saw_ it and it _still_ grated on him. Another zap of some sort of blueish white caught his attention and he once again forcibly maneuvered the stubborn man out of the way. “Then assign someone else to it.”

“I can handle-”

“We are in the middle of a _battlefield,_ Jordan! And prime targets, if you have not noticed!” Another sharp yank on yellow constructs and Hal was dragged off to the side again before whatever canon being fired could retarget their position. “Staying still is the last thing you should be doing.”

“Hey, just because _you_ gave up the hero gig doesn’t mean _I_ have to.”

Another blast of blueish white barreled into the spot he’d been seconds before.

“No, it means if you want to save that many people you have to learn to _delegate_.”

Lurid visions sprouted around them, absorbing smaller attacks as monstrous creatures and terrifying frigates swatted and blasted the smaller, single fighter ships.

“I’ve got this, alright? Just-”

“No.”

“What do you mean _no_?”

“We have other places to _be_!” Sinestro snatched Hal up by hand to avoid the next blast of white energy that careened past them, wider than before and somehow whistling. Hal turned his head at the strange noise and snapped his hand back when it struck the beam of willpower between him and his construct, shattering it.

“… Over there?” He muttered, shaking out his hand as if something actually hit it, eyes narrowing.

“Over there.”

“You let a _single, solitary_ corpsman attack those escape pods, Sin, and I _swear-_ ”

“Have you noticed a ‘ _single, solitary member_ ’ of my corps anywhere near _any_ of the downed targets?” Sinestro huffed as they pushed off again, the blazing yellow aura of before winking out completely.

Hal glanced over his shoulder, killing his own fireworks show without question. “So what, you’re getting _soft_ on me all of a sudden?” he prodded, amused grin slowly forming against his better judgement.

“Hardly.” A short snort sounded the rest of Sinestro’s opinion of the taunt. “Merely allocating the appropriate resources where they work best. _Fear_ will tear then apart quicker than blunt force ever will. You’re free to have your corps pick up the pieces to your heart’s content – _after_ you take out the actual threats.”

“You know, that’s almost sweet.” Sinestro’s glare was withering. “You know, in a cruel, intergalactic warlord way.”

“Jordan-”

“I mean, I’m _totally_ flattered.”

“ _Jordan._ ”

“It’s not every day that a guy gets to hear himself equated to _3600_ other people. Don’t let anyone ever say you can’t give a compliment. They have no idea what-”

“ _Hal_.”  
  
They darted behind a large metal scrap to avoid the next whistling blast: not nearly as close, but far broader. Motes of energy dispersed more slowly this time, illuminating a dazzling path of destruction.

“… Blind shot?” Hal offered after a moment, floating up a bit behind their makeshift cover to see if he could catch sight of their target.

“More than likely. It seems to be charging up.” Sinestro muttered, subtly raising a constructed display of their current battle in dots and circles of yellow, half an eye still on his companion.

“Those were _warning shots_?!” Hal hissed in alarm, ducking back down to huddle into the metal and sync his ring into the display Sinestro brought up, filling in many of the yellow circles with green dots of light and adding several more.

“Apparently.”

“What did you _say to them_??”

Sinestro arched an eyebrow and brushed his free hand over a small group of lights in the display, then flicked them out, scattering them into random trajectories.

< _Command delivered. >_

“I’m _serious_ , Sin! If that thing keeps getting bigger it’s going to-”

“Wipe out our forces in a single blast?” Sinestro drawled. “Yes, eventually.”

“I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“You are capable of many impossible things, Jordan. I have faith that believing me can eventually be one of them,” Sinestro flatly returned, flicking off another series of directions to the other dots on his screen before dismissing the construct completely.

“One of these days I’m going to, I don’t know, _not_ have to defend my entire corps _or_ Earth for longer than _two days_.”

The muttered grousing sparked a rough laugh from Sinestro – cut off by the buffet of power from another blast of the canon. It passed hundreds of kilometers above them, whistling energy replaced with a thundering power that lit up the debris field like a mini sun. Shockwaves cascaded out from the dissipating beam, throwing them hard into the bits of metal until Sinestro finally righted them inside a dim, yellow bubble.

“How many?” Hal curtly demanded, immediately zeroing in on the small speck of light as if he were in charge of getting them there.

“No one important,” Sinestro off handedly reported, maneuvering the bubble quickly through the debris surrounding them to keep out of sight even as they made a speedy approach to their target.

Hal’s fisted hand tightened momentarily, green light barely refraining from licking up his form, though it was easy enough to feel this close. Normally, Hal Jordan’s righteous anger made him more potent, but Sinestro had done his research and knew exactly how much power he needed and how little recklessness was actually required. He sighed faintly and moved to stand beside Hal in the bubble even as he offloaded most of their coarse to the background processes of his ring.

“Manhunters,” he lowly clarified.

Hal started, masked gaze flicking sideways. “Manhunters?”

“I ordered the rest to scatter and sent manhunters as a distraction. They took the bait.”

A slow curl of fond amusement tugged the edges of Hal’s lips. “You _are_ getting soft on me.”

“I am tired of hearing you _whine_ ,” Sinestro muttered, clasping his hands behind his back and straightening his posture needlessly.

“Uh huh.” Hal’s smirk was quickly spreading to a grin and he set his hands to his hips, turning slightly towards Sinestro instead of remaining focused on their destination. “So you ever going to tell me _why_ they started shooting?”

“The part of this that is your fault.” Sinestro’s own smirk returned.

“ _How-_ ”

“It seems… they rather _liked_ the Guardians… for whatever bizarre reason any creature can have to befriend its captors, I suppose.”

Hal’s face screwed up in a perfect show of confusion even with the mask blocking so much of his expressiveness. “… _So_?? If they’re _that_ upset about it, what the hell did they want to talk to _you_ for? I never even-”

“You _most certainly did_ ,” Sinestro’s grin turned prideful in a flash.

“Krona does _not_ count.”

“Being _slightly_ more annoying than the rest does not make the fact that _you_ destroyed a Guardian for the first time in _billions of years_ go away.”

“I – but, I – it’s not like I – he was going insane and trying to take out the _entire universe_?!” Hal sputtered in defense. “How could they _possibly_ be upset about that?! And anyway, _you’re_ the one that went and killed _the rest of their species_.”

“To the betterment of us all, yes,” Sinestro preened.

Hal pinched the bridge of his nose and titled his head back, drawing a slow breath. “So. Canon. Plan?”

“As I said – I have allocated our resources according to what they are best at,” Sinestro announced, for all the world, like he was beginning a speech.

_Or a villainous monologue_ , Hal wryly contemplated. In the brief silence that followed, he dropped his head, mulled over Sinestro’s words, and then perked up suddenly. “So… punch it?”

“Yes, Jordan: _punch it_.”

“Do I get a kiss for good luck?”

“Only if you actually _want_ your corps to die waiting for you to destroy the giant energy canon readying to fire on them.”

“Spoil sport.”

 

* * *

  

Omake:

 

“Good, you’re alive- Oh _come on!_ ” Simon threw his hands up as he jerked to a stop beside a flickering piece of what should have been solid metal. A construct wall quickly followed, blocking the image of the esteemed leader of the Green Lantern Corps climbing Thaal Sinestro like a tree: powerful legs wrapped tightly around Thaal’s waist while Sinestro’s hands firmly cupped Hal’s ass. “Couldn’t you at _least_ send a medical report?” he huffed.

Their lips seemed to part only long enough for Hal’s breathless laugh to fill the empty space around them.


End file.
